A fluid damper device is structured so that a turning shaft is disposed on an inner side of a case and fluid such as oil is filled in a damper chamber configured between the turning shaft and the case. A partitioning protruded part is protruded to an inner side in a radial direction from a tube part of the case and a valve body is supported on an outer peripheral side of the turning shaft. Further, a first end face which is an end face on an inner side in the radial direction of the partitioning protruded part and a body part of the turning shaft are faced each other in the radial direction, and a second end face which is one of end faces in an axial line direction of the partitioning protruded part faces a flange part of the turning shaft in the axial line direction, and the other of the end faces in the axial line direction of the turning shaft and a bottom wall of the case are faced each other. Therefore, in a structure that the first end face of the partitioning protruded part and the body part of the turning shaft are contacted with each other, the second end face of the partitioning protruded part and the flange part of the turning shaft are contacted with each other, and the other of the end faces in the axial line direction of the turning shaft and the bottom wall of the case are contacted with each other, when the turning shaft is turned in a direction in which the valve body is set in a closed state, the fluid is compressed between the valve body and the partitioning protruded part and thus a large load is applied to the turning shaft. On the other hand, when the turning shaft is turned in a direction in which the valve body is set in an open state, the fluid is passed through the valve body and thus a large load is not applied to the turning shaft (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-194230).
Further, in the fluid damper device described in the Patent Literature, a rib is provided in the second end face of the partitioning protruded part to reduce a space between the partitioning protruded part and the flange part, and a rib is provided in the other of the end faces in the axial line direction of the turning shaft to reduce a space between the other of the end faces in the axial line direction of the turning shaft and the bottom wall of the case.
In the fluid damper device described in the Patent Literature, when the turning shaft is turned in a direction in which the valve body is set in the closed state, if fluid is leaked in a circumferential direction between the first end face of the partitioning protruded part and the body part of the turning shaft, reduction and variation of a load are occurred. However, in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, a technique for restraining the leakage of the fluid is not disclosed.